An aqueous solution of sulfuric acid and a hexavalent chromium ion containing compound is often used as an etchant for removal of metal. This etchant is especially useful in dissolving copper from copper clad laminates in forming electronic printed circuit boards. During the etching process, the hexavalent chromium is converted to trivalent chromium and the dissolved copper forms as a copper sulfate in the etchant. With continued use, the rate of copper removal is slowed due to the increased concentration of the copper in the solution and the reduction of the hexavalent chromium until eventually the etchant must be replaced. The spent etchant presents a disposal problem due to the toxicity of the copper and the chromium. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,957 to Konstantouros, a chromosulfuric etching solution for metallic copper is regenerated in a different container from the etching container by use of an electrolytic cell separated by a diaphragm. Copper sulfate is precipitated out of the used etchant, dissolved in water and placed in a cathode space in a cell. The spent etchant is then placed in the anode space, an electric current passed between the electrodes to regenerate the etchant in the anode space and to deposit the copper on the cathode. It is also known to regenerate an aluminum etching chromic-sulfuric etchant in an electrolytic cell where an anode is immersed in the etchant container and a cathode is immersed in sulfuric acid. The dissolved aluminum is precipitated out of the etchant in the form of an aluminum sulfate and the etchant is regenerated. It was discovered that a chromic-sulfuric etchant for copper may be continuously regenerated while in the etchant container, and the dissolved copper may be continuously deposited on a cathode in an electrolytic cell having a diaphragm separating the anode immersed in the etchant and the cathode immersed in sulfuric acid.